There are various types of antitheft devices for goods or articles of trade, one of which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (unexamined) No. 60-164289. It includes a plurality of article connection cords, a cord connection part including a plurality of terminal parts which are connected in series and are closed by the connection to the cords, respectively, and a monitor part which is connected to the cord connection part, and is adapted not to operate when the terminal parts are closed and is adapted to operate when at least one of the terminal parts opens.
In this antitheft device for articles, each terminal part in the cord connection part is connected to the article connection cord to close the terminal part. The cords are also connected to the articles, so that alarm means may operate in the monitor part when the cord is cut or disengaged from the terminal part due to the stealing of the article or the attempt thereof.
However, this prior device includes a plurality of terminal parts in the cord connection part and a plurality of article connection cords connected to the terminal parts, so that it is difficult to immediately and specifically find or determine the stolen article as well as the terminal part and cord connected thereto, even when the monitor part raises the alarm. Further, in addition to the case of the stealing, for example, when a customer touches and takes the article to see it, the cord may disengage or loosen to actuate the alarm means in the monitor part, in which case it is necessary to immediately restore that cord connection, otherwise stealing of other articles will not be found.